Five Nights at Fazbear's
Five Nights at Fazbear's is a game for the PC, as the 4th game in the fnaf series. It takes place in a haunted children's restaurant like 2 and 1. However, the charred grounds of Fazbear's Fright, buried in the ground for years and years, had been on the same site. Plot 10 years after fazbear's fright burned down, another restaurant was built on the grounds. However, there was a safe room underground, and Springtrap, the star of the attraction, had been deactivated in the room. The fire never really destroyed him because of this, and just burnt him...a lot. The company released newer versions of the original 5, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy was brought back into business as a special party tronic. The dark backstory to the series hadn't ended, because the killer's son had gotten revenge, and killed 6 children in the safe room. The killer jr. had then disappeared the following day. These facts are shown in game by newspaper articles and minigames. The Puppet was also remade, as well as a new animatronic, and the partner of Foxy, Daphne the Dolphin. You play as Jaylen Placeholder, a guard at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for five nights (actually 8) with haunted, killer animatronics. Gameplay Like the other games, you cannot move around. You are in a office with a window right in the hallways on either side of the office. There are 2 openings on either side of the office, with a light button to, obviously, turn on the light. There is also a bottom vent, with no light. Instead, there is a vent meter on the right of you. This says how much oxygen is blowing in the vents. When it is low, Springtrap will have a easier time getting through the vents, but when it is high, 'Trap will go slower and slower through the vents, until it is completely full, where he pretty much retreats from the vents. IF there is too much air blowing, the vent meter might break, so you need to be careful and charge it only if absolutely necessary. The other animatronics are pretty normal. They come closer to you and get more aggressive while the night goes on. Golden Freddy is a bit ....supernatural, and will float around the buiding in random rooms. If you don't look at him for a while, he will attack, and nothing can stop him. Speaking of cameras, they work like a mix of fnaf2 & 3's camera systems. The aesthetics look like fnaf3's with the same static, and the office visible outside the camera, but the camera being pulled up instead of out the wall. When a death happens, a jumpscare is played, but they have more to them, and not just the crappy, laggy animation of them walking forward. To defend yourself from tronics other than the Fredbear Duo, is the "reboot" button on top of either door, which reboot any tronic at the door. This only works when they are right outside the door. If the reboot is successfully used on a tronic, they will reset and walk back to their starting location. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Its the one and only, Freddy Fazbear! Freddy usually isn't active until night 4, where he becomes extremely active, and needs watching, as he isn't seen at the door, which means the only way to see if he is there and to reboot him, is if he is at the left opening. He starts at the show stage, then makes his way to the dining area, then the arcade, then the bathroom, then the left hall, then finally the left opening corner. His appearance is similar to his first game appearance, with rounded cheeks which were removed in fnaf2. He has rosy cheeks and, like fnaf2, he has buttons on his chest, as well as upper teeth. He shows off his animatronic eyes while in the dining area. When he moves, he has a deep laugh like in fnaf1. His jumpscare makes him throw his hat at you, and then knock you on the ground. The screen dims. When you wake up, Freddy is stuffing you into a costume. His secondary jumpscare makes him jump into you like the power outage jumpscare in fnaf1, and you knock into the ground, and Freddy stomps you to death. Bonnie the Bunny It's everyone's favourite bunny, Bonnie! He activates on Night 1 and isn't the biggest threat. He wonders around a lot, but eventually gets to the office. He randomly pops around, and doesn't need much monitoring. He starts in the show stage, then the dining area, to the west service room, to the kitchen, then over to the supply closet, and through the side vents, where he arrives in the west opening corner. He usually stumbles in a random order in these location, except the show stage, where he always starts there, the side vent, where he needs to be in the supply closet to enter, and the west opening corner, where he needs to come out of the vents. You can hear a low, thumping noise while in the vents. His appearance is based off of FNAF1's Bonnie. He now has rosy cheeks like Freddy, and has more "bucked" teeth. He now has eyebrows, but these disappear while he moves, only being visible on the stage. He also, again, has buttons on his chest. He holds a guitar, too, and holds it everywhere. His first jumpscare is choking you and then smashing his guitar on you. His second jumpscare is him taking off his face, making him look like bonnie in fnaf2, then stuffing your head in there, and finally putting his face back on. Chica the Chicken TBA Foxy the Pirate Yarhar! Foxy is plunderin' through treasure (and your body). Foxy activates on night 2. He sorta acts like Springtrap in FNAF3 movement-wise. He usually slinks around, sorta like a human, and seems like he is hiding before going in for the kill. He gets around pretty fast. He will go as far as moving while in front of your office window. He might be a bit tricky, as he IS visible at the opening, but you can only see him right before he is in your line of sight, as he quickly jerks behind the opening when you turn to the opening. He tries to hide from cameras in the dark. He also can move slightly on camera, though barely visible since static takes the screen up. He goes from Pirates Cove, to the Back Vent, to Backstage, up to the Show Stage, then Dining Area, to the left hall, then finally to the left opening. Foxy's new appearance is similar to his first game appearance. He is completely fixed, and he now has a pirate hat. He also has boots on. The rest is exactly like the first game. His first jumpscare is jumping at you and then stabbing you with his hook. His second one is biting you, and then you fall on the floor as the screen dims. Daphhne the Dolphin TBA Golden Freddy "Gold" Its him, Golden Freddy. In this game, he is referred to as "Gold" by Phone Dude. He activates on night 4. He moves around in every room in the restaurant, and will be sort of... paranormal. He loses his endoskeleton when he moves first, and the endoskeleton just wanders, and doesn't attack. Gold constantly teleports around, and needs to be watched. He will also possess posters. He has a unseen timer, which goes down at the speed of the music box from fnaf2. The timer resets each time you look at him on camera. He moves around constantly though, so it is a bit tricky. A yellow triangle will appear flashing at the top of the office, meaning "Find Gold quickly". If its red, that means "Find Gold NOW!" If it turns grey and says "ITS ME" it means Gold is coming. Gold doesn't attack until the timer goes down. If the timer goes down fully, you are helpless. You can't stop Gold. Since he removed his endoskeleton, he can't be rebooted. He doesn't visit the vents, though. Gold, again, looks like his fnaf1 appearance. Since he pulled his endoskeleton out, he has some wires poking out of his body, but otherwise he is in perfect condition. He has blue rosy cheeks and blue buttons. Before he pulls his endoskeleton out, he has blue eyes too. His first jumpscare is clutching you and choking you, before slamming you to the ground. His secondary jumpscare is using his spare wires to zap you, then turning into a disembodied head and smashing into you. Mr. Puppet TBA Springtrap TBA Hallucinations FNAF2 Toys Poster Sometimes, in the Prize Corner, the "ROCK,EAT,PARTY,PLAY" poster appears. However, the toy tronics on the posters have empty eye sockets. If you stare at it too long, the game will crash, after a random fnaf2 toy's jumpscare. Chica's Head Randomly, a Chica head will appear. Clicking on this will make a "quack" noise. Message Flashes Nights Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Night 7 Night 8 Rooms Trivia *On the main menu, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy appear **This is the first time Foxy has appeared on the menu **Freddy "glitches" into Gold(en Freddy) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Horror Games